Nagisa Izayoi
is the one of the main characters in the Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger. He is also part of the Committee at the festival. His specialty is mangaka. Nagisa's alter ego is , he is known as the Soldier of Smile and Vigor and serves as the muse of his own brand, Glitter de Peace. His catchphrase of the series is Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name': Nagisa Izayoi *'Japanese': 十六夜 渚 *'Birthday': October 20th *'Zodiac': Libra *'Birthplace': Pikarigahara *'Height': 1.66 cm *'Weight': 53 kg (15kg extra as RyuseiYellow) *'Blood Type': A- *'Species': Human *'Personal Quote': I'm sorry! I'll be fine. *'Favorite...' **'Hobbies': Drawing (especially manga) and riding on scooter **'Food': Fried chicken and Nori bento **'Dessert': Castella **'Color': Mikado yellow **'Sport': Relay race **'Animal': Swallowtail *'Fears': Bugs *'Dreams': To become a famous mangaka *'Powers and Jobs...' **'Planet': Venus **'Elemental': Metal **'Modern Constellations': Pictor **'Aura': Broken shards of stained glass and rainbow-colored glitters/sequins/sparkles **'Brand': Glitter de Peace **'Type': Pop **'Club': Manga club **'Kirakiratter': @Peace_NagiChan Appearance He appears as a young man with middle blond hair and goldenrod eyes. His casual clothes contests a orange-yellow shirt, olive yellow pants, yellow shoes and orange-striped white socks. In school, he wears a typical male uniform with a yellow necktie and olive blazer, indicating that he's from the One Yellow Star class. his jacket is seemingly black, but in later episodes, he changed to original yellow-color jacket. Personality Nagisa is a sympathetic, carefree and sweet person who usually keeps to himself a lot. Even though he is a student, he's actually a quiet strong boy with smile once he's opened his mind to someone. He is an excellent mangaka, although his drawing are usually shoujo romance. His late father was a famous mangaka who's passed away when Nagisa was six from earthquake. Etymology - 十六夜 (izayoi) means "sixteen-day-old moon". A sixteen-day-old moon has just passed its fullest phase, so it is at this point that its brightness begins to decline.http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E5%8D%81%E5%85%AD%E5%A4%9C.html. - This name can be used for both sexes as 渚 (sho, nagisa) meaning "beach, shore." https://www.behindthename.com/name/nagisa/submitted. Ryusei Yellow "Soldier of Smile and Vigor, RyuseiYellow! Making sparkle perfect!" 笑顔と元気の戦士、リューセイイェロー！ 輝きを完璧作り！ Egao to genki no senshi, Ryūsei Ierō! Kagayaki o kanpeki tsukuri! is the Gladiator alter ego of Nagisa and one of the three A-Class warriors in the RyuseiRanger, the Soldier of Smile and Vigor. In order to transform, he needs the RyuseiChanger and his Glitter de Peace's transformation Saint Card. Transformation Sequence Weapons * is Ryusei Yellow's main sidearm. ** is Ryusei Yellow's main weapon form of RyuseiBlast. Mecha Attacks |-|Individual Attacks= * - Using the Glitter Iron Coord, Ryusei Yellow is able to perform this attack. * - Using the Sparkle Yoyo Coord, Ryusei Yellow is able to perform this attack. * - Using the Sparkle Yoyo Coord and Material Manga Girl Coord, Ryusei Yellow is able to perform this attack. * - Using the Sigma Premium Coord, Ryusei Yellow is able to perform this attack. |-|Sub-attacks= * - One of Ryusei Yellow's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Yellow's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Yellow's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Yellow's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Yellow's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Yellow's sub attacks. * - One of group sub attacks used with other RyuseiRangers. The attack's name in Japanese means Meteor Six Stars Attacks * - One of group sub attacks used with other RyuseiRangers. The attack's name in Japanese means Meteor Light Star Attacks * - One of group sub attacks used with other RyuseiRangers. The attack's name in Japanese means Meteor Six-Armed Stars Fists |-|Group Finishers= * - An attack Ryusei Yellow performs alongside the other RyuseiRangers. To perform it, he needs the Sparkle Yoyo for combination. * - An attack Yellow performs alongside the RyuseiRangers and RyuseiLunarious. To perform it, he needs GalaxyDresser and the siblings' Royal Form to have transformed into their power up form "Sigma Mode". * - An upgraded attack Yellow performs alongside the RyuseiRangers and RyuseiLunarious. To perform it, he needs GalaxyDresser, the Galaxy Enneagram Card and the siblings' Royal Form to have transformed into their second power up form "Enneagram Form". Songs Nagisa's voice actor, Shouta Aoi has participated in several image songs for the character he voices. Many of them include duets with Masatomo Nakazawa, RAIKI, Yuuki Ono, Junpei Ozawa, and Ryouta Takeuchi, who voices Daisuke Akashiro, Izumi Aoshima, Hikari Harukawa, Chris Kurowaki, and Jun Akisato under the characters' unit name Meteorstars. *'Happy Rainbow' Duets *'We are...RyuseiRanger No.1!!' (OP) *'METEOR ~Kiss the cosmo, please!~' (ED1) *'Milky Way ~Holding Heart on Galaxy!~' (ED2) *'Meteor Shower☄ ~Because I Love You So Much~ (Movie ED)' *'BUNKA-KATSU!!!!!' (Meteorstars) *'Burn��Shine��Freeze❄️' (with Daisuke Akashiro and Izumi Aoshima) *'Only You is a Meteor Magic' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) *'Distant Star' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) *'YES! Shooting Star Christmas Carol!' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) Trivia *His zodiac sign is Libra *His auras shine with all sorts of broken shards of stained glass and rainbow-colored glitters/sequins/sparkles glowing in his body. *He is a Pop-type Gladiator and his symbol is a glowing star. *He has a pet squirrel named Ikki. *Chris wants Nagisa to eat shiitake mushrooms. *He is known as the Manga Prince because of his shoujo manga drawings. *His Kirakiratter is @Peace_NagiChan. *He shared his voice actor Shouta Aoi with Monet Tsukushi from Magic-kyun! Renaissance. References Category:Article stubs Category:Gladiators Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger characters Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters